Kidnapped
by A's back bitches
Summary: After the Dollhouse, the girls are scared of everything, even their own shadows but they cope with it. Every day, they put on a bright smile and pretend nothing happened, but their closest ones always knew that they were still very fragile. When a storm come in their way, they need to hide out in-'Radley Sanitarium'. Doesn't seem like they'll be together by the next day. One-shot.
1. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

The girls were outside, hanging out and laughing, the guys following close behind. They couldn't let them out of their sight, not after the Dollhouse which occurred less than five months ago. The girls were shaky and terrified by every little thing the first two months-of course only the guys and their parents knew, the girls were good at hiding it from others. And now even though they seemed happy, they intended on going out together more often and laughed all the time-they even had a do-over of prom night with everyone else and all the things were getting back to normal, but they still weren't. Their closest ones knew that they still had nightmares and refused to go anywhere alone and were still scared by the faintest of noises. They knew that they would eventually either break down or get better.

Today was one of their regular days when they hung out with the guys keeping an eye on them.

As time passed, the weather seemed to change, from the warm and sunny morning to a dark, cold and uncomfortable atmosphere. Dark clouds filled the sky and cold and noisy wind blew from every side.

The girls decided they went far enough, noticing how they almost got to the city line, so they headed back, the guys still following behind.

They passed a group of girls who were whispering and pointing at them.

"Hey, would you like to take a picture of us? Or maybe we should give you hair samples instead?" said Hanna sarcastically.

The girls embarrassedly scurried away.

Aria heard one of them whisper to the others: "Being kidnapped for so long can change people completely, even turn them evil."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. She wanted to tell off that girl but decided it's none of her business. But the girl had a point, kidnaping can change someone. She and the girls have been closed up this whole time, they went to see a therapist-Dr. Sullivan, but they only pretended to tell her everything when they didn't. They were too scared to talk about that, scared that maybe one day it will all come back to haunt them even more-if it was possible, or even that it may happen again. They barely talked to each other about that but refused to mention it or talk about it all the time-lately they didn't mention it at all since it was enough that it was haunting their dreams, they didn't need it back in their reality. Aria couldn't remember a moment when she was alone since then. She was always surrounded by people, people she knew. She was either with her parents or Mike, out with the girls or anywhere with them or she was snuggled with Ezra on the couch.

She turned around to look at the others, they all had that haunting look in their eyes. Their eyes held a lot of emotions only a few people could read. They might have seemed happy, laughing and smiling but if the right person looked at them in the eyes, they knew that all of that was just a mask, just an act to fool everyone, and maybe even try to fool themselves that everything will be alright. They also had red eyes meaning that-just like her-they weren't able to catch any sleep. She would always go to bed, hoping the next time she wakes up would be in the morning, not in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, full of fear and screaming, but in vain. She always woke up like that.

The girls kept walking and their talk died down and now they tried making small-talk just to keep themselves for having their thoughts to themselves. That was the most frightening thing, being left alone with your thoughts. The last time that happened to Aria, she freaked out, she thought the pictures in her room held secret cameras so she broke every one, crying, yelling out in anger and trembling from the fear that her guess was true.

Spencer was now talking with Emily about something she read online and neither of them seemed to care but they both tried to pay attention as much as possible just to not be left in silence. On the contrary, Hanna was passionately telling Aria about a new handbag she found in a store and Aria got involved in the conversation, adding suggestions.

In a while, they all stopped talking and it was awfully quiet with the occasional thunder in the distance that encouraged them to walk faster.

They clutched onto the arm from the person next to them and started walking faster. Hanna jumped on every sound of thunder and rushed the others to hurry up, turning around to check if the guys are still behind them.

They were now walking closer than before and were more alert, looking around every few minutes to check if there was anything or anyone there.

It started raining and they all started running as fast as they could to get to the town and out of the road since they were surrounded by trees on both sides. They covered their heads with their hands.

The girls were before the guys and heard a loud thud behind them. They turned around to see a tree fell between them and the guys.

The girls were frightened, they wanted to wait for the guys to come on the other side of the really large tree but they rushed them to keep running.

They listened to them and kept running forward when Emily pushed Hanna on the ground right when a big tree collapsed where she was standing.

They all screamed.

"What do we do?" asked Aria, covering her head with her arms wrapped around it.

The rain didn't seem like it would ever stop, there was a lot of wind and the sky was as black as coal. Thunder was heard often and they could smell the smoke coming from the surrounding forest's damaged (struck by lightning) trees.

"Over there!" Spencer yelled, shielding her head and pointing at a nearby big white building.

They tried walking as fast as they could which wasn't very fast considering the weather that was slowing them down.

In about fifteen minutes, they got to the building and so did the guys.

They barely opened the doors and entered the big building, shielding themselves from the blizzard outside.

Once they entered, they checked everyone was here.

They were completely wet, clothes and all. Water was literally dripping from them, especially the girls' hair.

They looked around and didn't quite recognize their surroundings.

They seemed to be in a white lobby. Half-dimmed neon lights were on the ceiling, the floor had white slightly dusty tiles. On their right (right from the door) were a small dark-green dusty sofa, two armchairs the same color and condition as the sofa and a wooden brown coffee table with a couple of newspapers on it. There were a few plants here and there. A window was behind the back of the sofa and right from the sofa and armchairs was a medium length white hallway that ended with a metal fence-like door with a lock. On their left, the room wasn't much expanded like the right side. There were two small white, plastic and a bit dusty benches and a few chairs close to them with a big window behind all of that. In front of them was a white wooden old counter with a couple of papers on it and an older woman sitting behind it. Next to her was a big bookshelf with lots of dusty brown, identical books probably untouched for years. The woman had a white coat, covering her outfit underneath. Her brown-greyish hair was in a bun and she wore glasses. The coat was a probably a uniform since the other three women standing close to the counter wore it too. They seemed slightly younger than the woman behind the counter. All of the women including the one behind the counter had frowns on their face and you could see they weren't pleased, either by the storm or the unexpected visitors. Behind them and the counter there was another metal fence-like rusty door with a lock. You could see what seemed like a common room behind it. It looked like a bit bigger room than this one, it looked warmer and more comfortable. It also had a sofa and armchairs with a coffee table and newspapers, just that there were more than in this room. It had a few tables with chairs and a piano in the far right corner with a chair in front of it. There was also a drawer with a couple of small boxes on top of it and locks on the drawers. The room was pretty spacious.

This was 'Radley Sanitarium'.

The girls and their significant others sat down in the armchairs and sofa in the lobby.

Hanna and Caleb huddled in one of the armchairs, Hanna sitting on Caleb's lap, enveloped in his hug.

Spencer was snuggled next to Toby on the couch. He had his arm around her and his other arm around Emily's shoulders. Emily was leaning her head on Toby's shoulder with her arms wrapped around herself.

Aria and Ezra were sitting in the other armchair, Aria in Ezra's lap, almost invisible in his embrace.

They squeezed the water out of their hairs before sitting down and took off any extra clothes like their jackets and shoes.

Of course, before doing any of this, they asked the nurses and receptionist if they could stay while the storm blows over and they, not-so-kindly allowed them. All along, even now, they were glaring and looking suspiciously at them.

One hour later the storm was still going and it was getting late so they decided they'll probably have to stay the night at 'Radley'. Not a person's dream place.

They tried reaching their families but there was no reception.

Spencer managed to reach Melissa for a brief minute and now they were all hoping she understood that they were safe and in 'Radley', okay maybe not completely safe, especially since the nurses seemed as they would kill them any moment, but at least they were away from the storm.

Hanna was already dozing off in Caleb's embrace, Emily was already napping for a solid half an hour and Aria and Spencer were still awake, not being able to get a shut-eye.

Spencer was quietly chatting with Toby about the weather and all sorts of things like that to keep herself from going crazy in the silence and constant supervision of the nurses. She felt like she was a 'Radley' patient once again. Sure, she didn't pass too bad back then, but it wasn't comfortable either, especially since she was now afraid of her own shadow.

Aria on the other hand didn't say a word since they got here. She's been constantly sobbing on Ezra's chest. He'd run a hand through her hair, or brush his hands on her back and plant small kisses on her head and hand but she wouldn't stop crying. She got triggered by the storm and something inside her broke. She hasn't cried in two weeks, holding in all her fears and now she finally let it all out. She cried the whole two hours since they got there. All the things that happened, in the Dollhouse and since have terrified her. And now with the storm, she had a gut feeling that something really bad was about to happen and she was scared, really scared. The only thing keeping her from getting a panic attack or completely breaking down was that she was with Ezra. And she knew she was safe, he's got her.

Another half an hour later, the storm had quieted down a bit but it was still going, and it was not a good weather to walk or drive at. And it was late anyway.

Everyone was already asleep, even Aria. One of the guys would occasionally peek once or twice to check if everything is okay-yes, they didn't actually sleep, they were just napping and extremely alerted to any kind of noise, whether it be Hanna turning around, Emily snoring, a mouse passing by on the ground or the rain increasing.

The sanitarium was already closed, the nurses and receptionist all went to their rooms here at the sanitarium, turning the lights off and leaving the unplanned guests to stay in the lobby. Not trusting the guests, they locked all the doors and cupboards and put the record bookshelf under protection.

It all seemed to be alright but you know what they say, new day, new beginning. Let's see what the new beginning's going to bring…

A person sneaked into the lobby in the middle of the night.

He pulled out eight small injections full of liquid from his pocket and handed out six of them to the other three people in the room.

He opened the injection and stuck it in the creek of Caleb's hand, right in the vein.

'The fun had just begun.' thought the person.

 **Author's note**

 **Hi!**

 **Okay, so I know I'm already writing a Pretty Little Liars fanfiction: Secrets kept for too long-5 years forward but this is not going to be a full story. I planned on making it that way but it just didn't really work out.**

 **Though I could make it into a story some other time if I get an idea to turn it in a another direction.**

 **For now it's simply going to be a one-shot.**

 **I only posted it because I didn't feel like deleting my work, I really hope you like it cuz it has a lot of description in it and it makes it look too long!**

 **Please review and let me know if you like it and if you'd like me to make it a full story.**

 **Oh and, *shameless promoting* if you haven't, read my story Secrets kept for too long-5 years forward. If you want to of course. Please read it, I'm begging you! Just kidding, I'm not. Okay maybe a bit.**

 **Thanks for reading though, I hope you liked it!**


	2. Blackout

Chapter 2

 **Author's note**

 **Hi! It's me again.**

 **So, I know I said I will leave this a one-shot, but I saw potential in this story and plus the reviews I got really made me happy so I decided I'd continue it and see how it goes. I am still writing chapter 3 now, unlike my other story where I'm at least 10 chapters ahead.**

 **I probably won't post the chapters on this story frequently, at least until I finish the other story which is going to be longer. But I will finish this one. (I just hope my ideas last as much)**

 **Also, a fair warning, I don't know if this is really dark, but in difference of my other story and the other things I've written this is pretty dark so be warned. I think.**

 **So, with nothing else to say, read! (Or you know, just make someone read it for you)**

The town of Rosewood used to be a peaceful place. It still is actually, well at least not while blackouts. And this was one of those days. Rosewood was experiencing a blackout and darkness consumed the whole city. No light. No electricity. Just darkness.

Everything was covered in darkness, every corner of every house, park, the school, the shops, the buildings, and even the farthest building almost crossing the town line, 'Radley Sanitarium'.

Considering these kind of things didn't happen in Rosewood very often, everyone was freaked out, all the shops and business were closed and even the school. You could hear loud chatter from miles away because all the citizens were outside talking to each other and trying to find a way to fix this whole thing since life without electricity is close to, if not impossible. Sure, people from older times managed to get through it but nowadays electricity plays the biggest part of our lives.

By now everyone knew how the damage was caused. A drunk driver hit the main electricity generator, damaging it severely. People were already working on it and electricity was promised by the next day, but the citizens were still afraid to go back to their homes. Most because of the unusual, weird, unexpected, or in one word, peculiar blackout while the others were afraid of the shadows lurking in the city and would they attack now once the people were powerless because, as much as the people wanted to believe it was, Rosewood wasn't a normal town.

The situation was no different, but still not the same at the one building everyone was afraid of, the building they passed to walk by, the building that seemed as if ghosts live in, and that was 'Radley Sanitarium'.

'Radley' was loud, if not louder than the town. Chatter and yells were heard from the whole building, most of that was just excited talking from patients who never experienced a blackout, there were other, almost frantic chats between some patients who were either frightened or wanting to get out. The scary but also very usual sounds amongst the chatter were the constant screams coming from the upper floors where the more damaged patients were. No person set foot on that floor without staying. Everyone that went there, stayed there and no one knew of those people.

The thing was, the majority of the 'Radley' system worked on electricity therefor, all of the doors on the lower floors were unlocked and open and the halls were filled with patients getting out of their rooms. The poor nurses were running all around the place to try and get them back to their rooms and prevent disaster from happening, and it worked well so far. At least they thought so.

Four patients from the lower floors were sneaking through the crowd that they perfectly fit in with their oversized white 'Radley' dresses and frantic looks in their eyes. Once they got out of the crowd, the rushed towards the stairs in the back of the hallway. Every hallway on every floor had them and they were only meant for employees, but these patients were clever enough to find them.

Not so long ago, they found all the passages and possible exits in a game from the game-room and decided to come up with a plan. So far none of the plans they tried worked and thus they were under 24-hour surveillance. But this freak accident helped them dearly. They managed to get past their guards and sneak down the stairs, all the way to the lowest floor. That's where the catch was, to get out you needed a card and since they weren't employed in the sanitarium, they didn't have one. But, once again, grateful for the freak accident, they didn't have to worry about that.

They were getting down the last stairs and could already feel their freedom getting closer. They started running even faster, resulting in more noise as they got down the stairs. They were almost to the exit door, they were mere meters away.

"You four, what are you doing over there!?" they heard a voice behind them and jolted their heads in that direction.

The looked between each other and all knew that look all too well, it meant one thing and that thing was 'Run!'.

They ran out through the door at the speed of light as the nurse that spotted them headed after them, signaling a few people from security-who surprisingly didn't notice the four girls before- to come with her.

The girls ran as fast as they could, they were almost close to the fence in the back yard when a yell was heard behind them. They stopped and turned around, their faces gaining a shocked expression as they did.

One of them was caught.

The small brunette fought to get out of the security guard's grasp in vain. The security guard didn't even move a muscle as she dug her nails in his hand to try to make him let her go. He swiftly pulled out a syringe full of colorless liquid and injected her arm. In a matter of seconds her body went limp as she fainted in his arms.

The other three seemed thorn. They were looking back and forth between the fence and their friend.

"There's a bigger chance of saving her if we run." whispered the one with the curly brown, and now very messy hair in a raspy voice.

The other two looked at her hesitantly and nodded.

They quickly kept on running towards the fence, the guards running after them.

They finally got to the fence but the moment they touched it, jolts of electricity went through their body. Their bodies shook vigorously and they collapsed in a few seconds on the ground, paralyzed from all movement by the big amount of electricity their body received from the electric fence.

The remaining guards picked them up bridal style and took them back inside the asylum.

Aria's P.O.V.

I was surrounded by darkness. I tried opening my eyes, but when I did, the darkness was still there. I touched around with my hands but all I could feel from my lying position was a flat cold floor.

I sat up and touched all around on the floor, hoping to find something that would tell me where I am. The last thing I remember was being caught by the guard and trying to get out of his grasp before I felt that familiar sting in the crook of my arm and then lights out.

I hope the other didn't stay because of me. Oh my God, what if they caught them and now they're on an even worse place than before!? I started breathing very fast, trying to keep the tears from falling for the umpteenth time today.

But I couldn't, the tears fell and they kept falling and falling all along. I was scared. I was really scared. I couldn't see, I didn't know where the hell I was and now I might even be alone. What if I'm alone and-and that black hooded person comes? How am I gonna fight him?

My sobs started getting louder until I couldn't crawl around anymore and I curled up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest and soaking my dress wet with my unstoppable tears.

"A. M?" I heard a familiar voice "Is it you?" I felt a ghostly hand on my shoulder.

"S. H." I gasped "You-you're alive?" I asked in shock, still sobbing.

"Yes." she whispered "I'm here. I'm here." she hugged me with her bony weak arms.

I hugged her back with my arms who were a spitting image of hers, bony, weak and useless.

I sobbed "You're alive."

"You too." she said with a quivering voice that made me realize she was crying too.

"What happened? Why can't I see?" I asked, more tears breaking through.

"Sh, it's okay." she enveloped me in a big hug as I laid my head on her lap "It's just dark in here. I can't see either." she ran her hand through my hair.

We stayed in that position, unable to stop our sobs for what felt like eternity. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine a normal life. A life without this place.

I could almost picture it perfectly, me lying in a warm, cozy and soft bed. My mother calling me for breakfast and then me getting off the bed to find myself in a cozy room with stuffed toys, books, bookshelves and various colors everywhere. But then my mother would come to my room, faceless. I didn't even know how she looked like! Then she'd turn into the black hooded person and start chasing me around in my room with a knife until I wake up all covered in sweat and overloaded with fear, hoping the monster from my dream isn't there with me.

The same thing happened now, but only this time, I woke up to three familiar voices and soothing words coming from each.

I opened my eyes and still couldn't see, but I could recognize their voices anywhere. They helped me go through this whole thing just as much as I helped them. It was a bit comforting about having friends with the same condition as you and going through hell together. We knew this wasn't how hospitals or mental asylums were supposed to work. This was just someone's sick way of torturing us and it was working. That's the bad thing. If it wasn't working, we wouldn't be here. We'd be home with our families and having a normal life instead cowering in the corners of our rooms in a mental hospital, wondering when would be the next time the black hooded monster would attack. We would remember and we would call each other real names instead of initials we saw on a nurse's board. We'd remember everything.

"Guys, it's really you." my statement came out more as a question as I felt three pairs of exhausted arms enveloping me in a warm hug. My arms barely found their way around my friends since I was too excited to react normally-not that I ever did in this place.

If I wasn't that weak and exhausted, I swear I'd squeeze the life out of them from happiness. I was very glad they're alive and safe. Well, as safe as you can be in this hell hole.

I sobbed "I love you guys." I choked out.

"We love you too A." said H. M., also sobbing.

We stayed in a group hug for a long time which was probably only a couple of minutes. But in here, a minute meant a century, and if you make it through the day it's the biggest joy, the biggest victory ever. The night was also very tricky. Every once in a while, the black hooded person would occasionally come and beat us up. It might not sound that scary but it is. Imagine being pulled out of your bed in the middle of the night and in half-consciousness receiving a punch to your empty, sore stomach that you haven't filled for days. Then imagine receiving several of those and a few other punches and kicks until you cough out blood. On the end, the person, or as we like to call him-the black hooded monster, carves a line on your arm with a knife, marking the number of times he's done this. I have 11.

"Do you think we'd ever get out of here?" sobbed E. F.

"I sure hope so." I sobbed.

"Yeah but as S. says, hope breeds eternal misery." H. mumbled with sadness in her voice.

"No." I could feel S. shaking her head "It's not true." she whispered "I just-that's the only thing I can remember because the black hooded monster keeps whispering that to me at night. Sometimes I just wonder if that's only my imagination…" she sobbed.

"It's not." said E. "And we will stay strong, we have to!"

She is always the one with the inspirational speeches. She always stands up to him. Sometimes I wonder how she got all that strength to fight back when she knows just as well as the rest of us that there's no way we would ever beat that monster. He would keep us in here until we all rot to death.

"Why don't we try coming up with names instead of using initials." said H. quietly, dropping her exhausted arms from the hug and snuggling next to me. I could feel E. moving and snuggling next to S. And I was snuggled next to S. and vice-versa. We were so afraid of getting separated. Because if we did, something might snatch us from the unknown darkness. We were so afraid that we might lose each other, and I bet that would hurt more than all the kicks and punches we got in all these months.

"Okay." mumbled S. "I'll go first." we all quietly waited in anticipation. S. was the smartest from the group, she always knew how to handle things and had the best and most rational solutions. It was her plan to escape that way all along. Except that it didn't work. But it was closer than we ever got before.

S. started speaking, breaking the unusually comfortable silence.

"I don't think we should call you A." she said, clearly talking about me "It just sounds so…"

"Evil." E. finished her sentence. To be honest, it did sound familiar…and evil. I guess I just didn't notice.

"We should call the monster 'A'." mumbled H.

We all hummed in agreement, not moving from our positions as if we'd disappear if we did.

"We can call you…Ava?" suggested S.

"It's nice." I said "And short." I added. I found myself smiling. It felt so weird, so foreign on my face. I can't remember ever smiling but it felt beautiful. I smirked in joy "Guys."

I could feel all of them tense up at my sudden change of tone. We never sounded happy and it was weird hearing each other being happy. It felt like a familiar, but distant call. It felt like something we lost long ago and couldn't find all of this time until a foolish thing as a name would bring that smile and happiness back to you.

"I am smiling." I sobbed in happiness "I feel so happy about-about the new name!" I half laughed, half cried. I wanted to stop crying so badly. I got sick of crying, but at a moment like this I didn't think of that. The others started laughing a bit too, clearly excited for my happiness and hoping to find their own. In a matter of seconds we were all giggling like some little school girls. We forgot where we are, what is happening, who we are. We just laughed. We enjoyed the moment, knowing it wouldn't last forever. But at least we were together. And that's all that mattered at this moment.


End file.
